Frobel test wiki
Welkom bij Inhoud Op deze pagina is informatie vinden over Friedrich Fröbel. categorie: Leven en persoon Wat is er nieuw? * Leven en persoon Jeugd Op 21 april 1782 in Oberweissbach kwam Friedrick Wilhelm Fröbel ter wereld. Hij is opgevoed door zijn vader, een dominee. Althans, voor zover je het opvoeden kan noemen. Zijn vader had weinig oog voor hem. Fröbel zijn moeder stierf toen hij amper één jaar oud was. In zijn tienerjaren woonde Fröbel bij zijn oom, de broer van zijn moeder. Een verstandige keuze, gezien hij daarvoor twee jaar in opleiding ging bij een houtbewerker. Deze man had een kleine bibliotheek aan huis, waar Fröbel vooral boeken las over botanie en geometrie. Hij wilde dan ook niets liever dan studeren aan de Universiteit van Jena, net als zijn jongere halfbroer. En zo geschiedde. Hij volgde er vakken in mineralogie, scheikunde, natuurlijke, biologie, wiskunde, talen, architectuur en landmeetkunde. |} Carrière Het gevolg van zijn gevangenisstraf was dat Fröbel door zijn vader gedwongen werd om een praktijkopleiding tot boer te volgen. Hier lag niet zijn hart, met als gevolg dat Fröbel een carrièreswitch maakte, nadat zijn vader stierf. Hij zocht zijn heil in de landmeetkunde in Frankfurt-am-Main. Deze carrière duurde niet lang, want al snel ging hij lesgeven aan de Frankfurt Model School in 1805. Deze school hing de theorie van de Zwitserse Johann Pestalozzi aan. De nadruk in deze onderwijsvorm ligt op het actief leren door observeren en zelf experimenteren. Terwijl bij veel scholen in die tijd leerlingen dienden stil te zitten, te luisteren en lijfstraffen ondervonden. Johann Pestalozzi was dan ook zeer bijzonder in zijn onderwijsvorm destijds. Fröbel verdiepte zich meer in deze onderwijsvorm door in 1808 bij Pestalozzi te gaan werken. Dit duurde niet lang, hij ging weer studeren aan de Universiteit in Göttinge; natuurkunde, scheikunde en mineralogie. Toch bleef Fröbel onrustig en stopte hij met de studie en meldde zich bij het Pruisische leger. Dit keer stopte hij niet, maar eindigde zijn loopbaan in het legere abrupt met de nederlaag van Napoleon in 1814. Kristalhelder Nu zijn diensttijd was beëindigd, moest hij weer aan het werk. Dit lukte, middels zijn invloedrijke vrienden kon hij stage lopen bij professor Weiss van het Mineralogisch Museum van de Universiteit van Berlijn. Weiss was gespecialiseerd in de classificatie van kristallen. Hij ontwierp een voorloper van de theorie van Miller. Fröbel bracht zijn dagen in Berlijn door met het categoriseren van mineralen, waar hij vervolgens lyrisch over schreef. Tijdens zijn stage kwam Fröbel tot de overtuiging dat er een innerlijk aantoonbaar verband bestaat tussen alle kosmische ontwikkelingen. Hij was er namelijk heilig van overtuigd dat dezelfde natuurwetten golden voor zowel de groei van kristallen en bloemen, als dat van kinderen en gemeenschappen. Fröbel gebruikte kristallen om de logica van de creaties te zien. Dit deed hij door ze te manipuleren en te kopiëren. Volgens Fröbel zijn kristallen namelijk de simpelste van alle vormen, makkelijk te begrijpen en in relatief simpele wiskundige termen te beschrijven. Hij schreef: "De simpelste vormen, die de grondslag vormen voor het maaksel van de wereld, liggen ook aan de voeten van het kinderverstand voor het begrijpen van deze wereld, welke Gods denken weergeeft. Deze simpele en onuitgesproken vormen zijn de fundamentele vormen van kristallisatie." Fröbels interesses, de natuur en het onderwijs, kwamen samen in de periode dat hij in Berlijn stage liep bij professor Weiss. Dit resulteerde in een gemakkelijke en samenhangende filosofie die later zorgde voor de oprichting van de eerste kleuterschool. In 1837 werd door Fröbel de eerste kleuterschool opgericht in Bad Blankenburg. Een instituut voor kinderen jonger dan zes jaar, die hij bezighield met zelfbedachte werkjes die hij leerzaam achtte. Zoals papiervouwen, dat volgens hem een uitstekende methode om de kleuters kennis te laten maken met abstracte structuren. In 1840 hernoemde Fröbel de kleuterschool tot Kindergarten, een tuin van kinderen voor kinderen. Dat de kinderen maar mochten groeien als kool. * Werken en Denken Pantheïsme, de bron van het gedachtegoed Fröbel was een pantheïst, dit loopt als een rode draad door zijn gedachtegoed heen. Pantheïsme is de gedachte dat God niet alleen alles heeft gemaakt, maar ook in alles om ons heen zit. ‘In God is de eenige oorsprong aller dingen. In alles rust, werkt heerscht het Goddelijke, God’. Ook in de mens zit een stukje God. Volgens Fröbel moet je één worden met het stukje God in je. De reis naar deze bijzondere bestemming is de opvoeding. Door de opvoeding moet het Goddelijke in de mens ontwikkeld worden zodat de mens vrij en bewust het Goddelijke in hem tot uiting laat komen. Het doel van de opvoeding is uiteindelijk een leven trouw aan god. Aldus Fröbel in ‘de opvoeding der mensch:’De opwekking en de behandeling van den mensch als een zich bewust wordend, denken, begrijpend wezen tot zuivere, volledige openbaring van de innerlijke wet van het Goddelijke, bewust en met vrijen wil en het verschaffen van middelen en wegen, om daartoe te geraken - is de opvoeding van den mensch’. Verband natuur & mens Zoals hierboven genoemd is het doel van de opvoeding een leven trouw aan God. In de opvoeding van het kind moet je de ontwikkeling van het kind volgen. De ontwikkeling van het kind verloopt volgens goddelijke wetten en verloopt dus hoe dan ook goed. De opvoeding moet passief, volgend en beschermend zijn. De opvoeding moet absoluut niet voorschrijvend, bepalend en ingrijpend zijn. Volgens Fröbel moeten we een voorbeeld nemen aan hoe we planten en dieren zien. We geven ze de ruimte en de tijd, wetende dat ze zullen groeien als we ze ‘laten’ en wetende dat de groei stagneert als we te snel willen. Volgens Fröbel willen we kinderen teveel maken naar ons eigen idee: ‘Maar de jonge mensch is voor den mensch een stuk was, een klomp klei, waaruit hij kneden kan, wat hij wil!’ God heeft zowel de natuur als de mens gemaakt, daarnaast zit zowel in de mens als in de natuur een stukje God. Daarom werken ‘natuur’ en ‘mensen’ volgens dezelfde wetten en moeten op dezelfde manier benaderd worden. We moeten kinderen dus ook de ruimte en de tijd geven om te groeien. Spelenderwijs leren Volgens Fröbel dienen opvoeders te handelen naar de neigingen van het kind. In zijn pedagogiek onderstreept hij het belang van spel. Door middel van spel ontwikkelen kinderen zich zowel lichamelijk als geestelijk. Hierbij ligt de essentie vooral op bezigheid van de handen. Fröbel stelt dat kinderen meer belangstelling hebben voor hetgeen dat zij aanraken dan voor hetgeen dat zij enkel zien. Om deze reden dient men bijvoorbeeld ieder kind een telraam te geven in plaats van zich te beperken tot een telraam dat voor de klas hangt. Wat het kind zelf doet, maakt meer indruk dan wat het door anderen ziet of hoort doen. Fröbel betoogt dat we het kind behulpzaam moeten zijn in zijn ontwikkeling. Al vanaf de wieg af aan dient het kind moet het kind bekend gemaakt worden met de eenvoudigste vormen, kleuren en tonen. Dit zal het kind helpen om zijn weg te leren vinden in ‘’den omringenden doolhof’’. Indien er de juiste materialen worden aangereikt aan kinderen zal hun natuurlijke nieuwsgierigheid hen leiden. Fröbel stelt een aantal eisen aan speelgoed, zo moet het speelgoed bijvoorbeeld goedkoop, eenvoudig en niet makkelijk te breken zijn. Daarnaast beschrijft hij dat speelgoed meer waard is wanneer het geschikt is om allerlei dingen mee samen te stellen. Wanneer men het kind vrij laat in zijn spel, zal hij met het speelgoed zelf dingen gaan vormen of nabootsen. Dit is bevorderend voor zijn ontwikkeling omdat het kind op deze manier inzicht krijgt in de samenhang van dingen en verschijnselen. Kindergarten/verband met de natuur (titel?) In 1840 opende Friedrich Fröbel de Allgemeinen Deutschen Kindergarten in Blankenburg. Een school waar jonge kinderen hun creativiteit kunnen exploreren, spelen, zingen, dansen en tuinieren om zicht te ontwikkelen. Fröbel vond het volgende van een Kindergarten: “Ein Kindergarten hat das Schöne, daß man säend schon die Blüten und Früchte gewinnt und zwar doppelt, in sich und in den Kindern” ‘Zoals in een tuin onder Gods bescherming en de zorg van een ervaren en verstandige tuinman in overeenstemming met de natuur de gewassen verzorgd worden, zo moeten hier de edelste gewassen, mensen, kinderen als kiemen en leden van de mensheid in overeenstemming met zichzelf, met God en de natuur opgevoed worden.’ De kinderen moesten zich kunnen ontplooien in de tuin, niet geforceerd maar wel in een beschermde omgeving. De tuin symboliseert de schepping van God. Kinderen kunnen het proces zien van zaaien, kiemen, groeien en bloeien. “Spielen, Spiel ist die höchste Stufe der Kindesentwicklung ... Spiel ist das reinste geistigste Erzeugnis des Menschen auf dieser Stufe ... Die Spiele dieses Alters sind die Herzblätter des ganzen künftigen Lebens ...« Kommt, lasst unsern Kindern leben! Kom, laten we leven met en voor onze kinderen. Betekenis & invloed Fröbel speelgoed De invloeden van Fröbel zijn niet weg te denken uit de hedendaagse pedagogiek. Zijn visie is van grote betekenis geweest bij de ontwikkeling van veel educatief speelgoed. Met name in kleuterklassen is dit nog terug te zien. Fröbel maakte veelvuldig gebruik van driedemensionale figuren, dit heeft geresulteerd in het ontstaan van blokkendozen. Volgens Fröbel moeten kinderen in de gelegenheid worden gesteld om vrij te spelen en zich op hun eigen tempo te ontwikkelen. Tijdens hun spel kunnen kinderen hun fantasie in de vrije loop laten en tegelijk erg veel leren. Naast de welbekende blokkendoos heeft Fröbel ook de zandbak uitgevonden. Het idee hierachter is dat kinderen kunnen spelen met het element aarde. Fröbel heeft niet alleen een grote invloed gehad op de ontwikkeling van educatief speelgoed, maar ook zijn naam is een waar begrip geworden. Het woord fröbelen is erg bekend in Nederland. Met fröbelen duidt of knutselen, of maken op een niet vakkundige manier. Hierbij valt te denken aan het vouwen of vlechten van papier, dit wordt tot op de dag van vandaag veel op basisscholen gedaan. Invloed van Fröbel zag je in de 20e eeuw in de architectuur en kunst. De bekende Amerikaanse architect Frank Lloyd Wright (1867-1959) speelde in zijn jeugd veel met de blokken van Fröbel. Zo leerde hij de geometrische vormen kennen die hij toepaste in zijn ontwerpen. Frank Lloyd Wright inspireerde de leden de Nederlandse kunstbeweging De Stijl. Buckminister Fuller (1895-1983), de uitvinder van de geodetische koepel bezocht in zijn jeugd een Fröbel Kindergarten. De koepel is bolvormig en bestaat uit regelmatige vlakken met driehoeken. Elise van Calcar (1822-1904), een Nederlandse pedagoge en feministe, verspreidde de ideeën van Fröbel in Nederland. Ze startte de eerste Fröbelschool in Nederland. Pedagogische geboden Fröbel vond de opvoeding van kleine kinderen als een van de belangrijkste pedagogische vraagstukken. In de theorie van Fröbel zijn de meeste geboden van onze pedagogiek 1 klas herkenbaar. Blijkbaar zijn we allen beïnvloed door Fröbel groot geworden. Hieronder staan de geboden van onze eerste les die betrekking hebben op de theorieën van Fröbel. “De Fröbelgeboden”: Gij zult: ruimte bieden voor zelfontplooiing en ontwikkeling, kijken naar het kind, veiligheid bieden, geborgenheid bieden, stimuleren om te leren, onderwijs bieden, Het kind, kind laten zijn, niet slaan, vrijheid en keuzes bieden en respect hebben voor de autonomie van het kind”. ‘Ruimte bieden voor zelfontplooiing en ontwikkeling en kijken naar het kind’ zie je veel terugkomen in de literatuur van Fröbel. Volgens Fröbel zijn de eerste eisen tijdens de ontwikkeling van een kind hetzelfde als een plant. “Evenals de plant versche luncht en licht en een onbelemmerde vrijheid tot uitbreiding van hare takken en ruimte voor de hare wortels noodig heeft, zo behoeft ook het kind zuivere lucht, een vriendelijke licht en een onbelemmerde beweging voor zijn lichaamsontwikkeling”. Fröbel zegt dat “een kind op elke trap van zijn ontwikkeling eigenaardige behoeften heeft die wij moeten kennen en weten te bevredigen” (Calcar, 1900). Daarnaast gaf Fröbel aan dat de ontwikkeling en de werkzaamheid van kinderen gestimuleerd moet worden. Hiertoe had hij speciaal educatief speelgoed ontwikkeld en liet hij kinderen vrije knutselwerkjes maken zoals driedimensionale figuren vouwen met papier, te plakken en te knippen en introduceerde hij de zandbak met schepjes, kruiwagens en vormen. Kinderen moesten de ruimte krijgen om vrij te spelen, hun eigen activiteiten ontplooien in een veilige omgeving. Een kind ontdekt door veel te spelen. De geboden die Fröbel toe zou voegen is dat een kind spelend moet leren en dat onderwijs leuk, dynamisch en creatief moet zijn. Fröbel maakte daarmee een eind aan het aanschouwelijk onderwijs: aan het teveel bekijken en teveel te bespreken. Ook is “Het kind gelukkig maken” een geboden die Fröbel belangrijk vond. Volgens Fröbel maak je een kind gelukkig zonder verderfelijke snoeperijen, zonder aanhoudend belonen, knorren en straffen. “Hij zal leren het machtigste aandrift in de kinderlijke natuur, den drang tot bedrijvigheid in het rechte spoor te leiden en het kind te leeren zijn oog en hand te gebruiken. Waar leven is, daar is beweging – en beweging is uiting van kracht.”, aldus Fröbel (Calcar, 1900). (Elise van Calcar (1900). Maakt de kinderen gelukkig. Beknopte handleiding om zich in korten tijd Fröbels opvoedleer eigen te maken). Uitgelicht artikel thumb|right|150px Type hier de eerste paragraaf van een artikel waarvan jij vindt dat hij een plaats verdient op de hoofdpagina. Vergeet niet een om link naar het artikel te plaatsen zodat je bezoekers hem helemaal kunnen lezen. Uitgelichte media Bestand:Uitgelicht.png Gebruik deze sectie om een afbeelding, video of soundtrack te laten zien die een plaats op de hoofdpagina verdient __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Leven en persoon Categorie:Hoofdpagina